


Together

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: It is the first Christmas that they get to spend together all proper. Crowley struggles to find the perfect gift for the angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day 21 of my Countdown to Christmas!
> 
> This is the first of five Christmas based fics (though calling this a Christmas based one is a little debatable because it doesn’t really go that much into detail about *Christmas* per se). I just love the softness that comes with Christmas fics and I really hope that you do too. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“This is the first Christmas we get to celebrate together, this has to be  _ perfect _ ,” Crowley muttered. 

He wasn’t even sure why the two of them celebrated Christmas. It is not quite like either one of them was Christian or even Pagan. They could have just as easily celebrated any of the other December holidays, or even none at all. Perhaps it was because they had settled themselves in a country where the majority of people celebrated the holiday. If they had settled anywhere else, perhaps they would celebrate a different winter holiday. 

No matter the actual reason, Crowley knew that the winter season meant a lot to Aziraphale. Everyone was being kinder to each other. People were more willing to believe in miracles. Humans had even coined the term “Christmas miracles.” Mostly because Aziraphale tended to work himself overtime to make sure everyone had a good holiday. There wasn’t much he could do to change a lot of people’s situations, but if he could bring them even just a little bit of happiness, he was going to. 

Besides, the cold was already so miserable. There was no reason not to try to ease that pain for people. 

Which is part of the reason why Azirpahale’s Christmas gift had to be  _ perfect _ . The angel almost never rewarded himself for anything that he did, claiming that it was only part of the job description of being an angel. Though anymore, the term “angel” could be debated considering the fact that Heaven had disowned him. Still, the angel deserved a treat for all the work that he put in through the winter season and year-round. That was up to the demon to provide. 

He just had to find the perfect thing. 

Crowley slipped into an old bookshop to see if there was anything he thought that the angel might like. The hard thing was, however, that the angel generally tended to get the books that he wanted the moment that they came out or he found them. It was one of the few pleasures that the angel let himself have. It wasn’t  _ greedy  _ if the desire was for knowledge. That’s what the angel thought. Because of this, there really wasn’t ever a book that Crowley ever remembered the angel wishing he had. 

Besides perhaps  _ The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, witch _ , though Aziraphale  _ had  _ gotten his hands on the one copy of that at one point. They thought it best to give it back to its rightful owner. Didn’t stop the angel from wishing he’d had a copy. 

He browsed the shelves. Perhaps there would be a new book of some sort that the angel would enjoy. Humans were always coming up with new things. Aziraphale didn’t tend to stay caught up on a lot of trends, but Crowley didn’t feel as though books were trends. Of course, the angel hadn’t picked out a  _ new  _ book since the 1860s, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be  _ open  _ to the idea of a new author. 

However, most of the books that Crowley thought sounded interesting were being marketed towards teenagers, and Crowley didn’t think that the angel would appreciate such things. He worried too much about how children behaved as it was already to be interested in reading a book about a teenager who fights monsters. The mere thought of Aziraphale reading something like  _ Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children  _ seemed absurd on its own. 

So he left that store empty-handed as well. 

He sighed. Perhaps there really wasn’t anything that he could get for the angel. Aziraphale had caught himself in the 1950s and refused to move from that. It was always a fight to try and get the angel to modernize himself a little bit. Especially since miracles made old technology work like new. Aziraphale had no real use for modernizing himself. No new books, gadgets, or games would pique the angel’s interest. Nor new fashion, knickknacks, or artists. 

Perhaps, then, a more homemade sort of gift was something to give to the angel. But that still left endless possibilities. Crowley had picked up a number of hobbies over the years that could be useful for giving the angel a gift. When music was first being invented, Crowley learned everything that he could. Mostly because it was something that interested the angel. Crowley was also immensely interested in art, particularly paintings and clay sculptures. When books first came about and were seen as being a bad thing, Crowley dabbled with writing a little bit to see how far he could actually push a person into temptation based just on reading his words alone (the answer was not very far because Crowley had never been any good at writing, and he never put in the effort to get better because he felt as though it were a fleeting hobby). 

Nothing that could possibly be good enough for the angel, though. Nothing was good enough for the angel. The world did not deserve Aziraphale, and there was nothing that Crowley could ever come up with that would make up the difference. 

He stumbled across Aziraphale’s favorite bakery and decided to go in. He may as well bring something home for the angel if he couldn’t find anything that would be a good enough gift for him. It only made sense that he would do this. He loved the look of happy surprise that Aziraphale wore every time that Crowley would bring something home to him. He purchased half a dozen of Aziraphale’s favorite cupcakes and headed out of the bakery. 

“Maybe I’m just incompetent,” Crowley said. “Maybe I’m thinking too much into things. There really isn’t much that the angel wants. If I would ask him, all he would say is that he wants me.” He shook his head. 

“Gift-giving is hard,” a stranger said to him. Crowley snorted. 

“Yeah, no shit,” he said. “I would do anything for him, but I don’t know what to get him.” Crowley shook his head.

“Have you considered-”

“I’ve considered everything that he likes,” Crowley said. “I don’t think I need a stranger’s help.” Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale would be ashamed of how he’d just treated the human, but he really didn’t care. He didn’t feel like dealing with normal human business at the moment. He shoved past the crowd to get away from the person. 

***

Aziraphale was in his bookshop, making his own preparations for Christmas. He’d never celebrated with someone he felt the desire to get a gift for, but he felt as though what he’d done for Crowley was just perfect. 

He’d gotten Crowley three decorative figurines. One of the Bentley, one of a snake, and one of the two of them together. It was something that he was sure that Crowley would love. Not that it would matter anyway. Aziraphale could have gotten the demon a steaming pile of garbage and Crowley would act like he’d just received the best gift anyone could possibly give. Aziraphale would never find out he wasn’t and Crowley would probably put that pile of garbage on display somewhere. That’s just how much the demon appreciated him. 

Crowley just always made Aziraphale feel loved in ways that he’d never thought of as possible. He was well aware of the fact that Crowley appreciated everything that he did. Even though Crowley didn’t say it much, the look on his face every time Aziraphale came in the room said it all. He wanted to return the favor, even just a little bit. 

He also wrote the demon a note. 

_ My Dearest Crowley,  _

_ My how things have changed in this last year. We went from being on opposite sides and having to hide to being our own side. Being able to be open about our friendship without having to look over our shoulders to make sure neither Heaven nor Hell was listening in on our conversation.  _

_ In just a matter of a few months, I knew that I never wanted to let you go, and feelings of friendship didn’t quite match how I was feeling. You were still my best friend, but there was something else in that as well. There was this feeling of romantic love that began developing like I’d never felt before.  _

_ Not that I’d ever fallen in love before, even in a general sense of the word. Humans make nice company, but none of them could ever fully understand me. Not like you do.  _

_ I appreciate all of the intimacy that we’ve been able to develop through these last few months. I love you more every single day with everything that you do. I cannot imagine spending eternity with anyone but you. I love you, my dear, more than anything else in the entire world. You are the rock that keeps me steady and the rhythm to my heart. You are the support I have when I need it..  _

_ Love, _

_ Your angel, Aziraphale _

Aziraphale smiled at the note. It was the finishing touch to his gift. He carefully folded it up and placed it in an envelope, which he taped to the outside of one of the wrapped boxes of figures. He took the boxes and placed them in his secret drawer. Couldn’t have Crowley finding them before it was time to open them. No, that would not do at all. 

***

“Why does this have to be so difficult?” Crowley asked once he’d gotten inside the Bentley. He dropped his head to the steering wheel and sighed. Honestly, this felt like the hardest thing he had ever done, and he had completely redesigned the M25 himself. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call Aziraphale. Really, there wasn’t anything left for him to do. 

“Hello, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “When will you be coming today?” Crowley shook his head. 

“I’ve still got . . . stuff to do,” Crowley said. He shook his head. “What would you like for Christmas?” Crowley asked. “And don’t hit me with anything sappy. I want to get you a physical gift. What is a physical object that I can purchase from a store for you?” 

“You don’t have to get anything for me,” Aziraphale replied. “I’m more than happy to simply have your time for the rest of eternity.” 

“But see, you just answered in exactly the unhelpful way that I didn’t want you to,” Crowley said. 

“I really don’t want anything else,” Aziraphale said. “Physical objects fade and break and whatnot. Time and memories are forever.” Crowley sighed. He was not going to be getting anywhere with the angel. He appreciated the sentiment. He really, really did. But Aziraphale once again saying that  _ Crowley  _ was all he wanted was exactly the unhelpfulness that he had been trying to avoid. 

“So you’re just not going to tell me?” Crowley asked. 

“There’s really nothing that I want, my dear.” Crowley knew that the angel was telling the truth. It didn’t annoy him any less though. 

“Alright, I’ll see you at home then,” Crowley said. His eyes went wide as soon as he realized what he’d said and he ended the call promptly.  _ Home _ . When had he started thinking of the bookshop as home? He never even considered his own apartment home. It was just the place that he stayed sometimes. 

Or maybe it wasn’t the bookshop itself that he felt was his home. Perhaps it was the angel that inhabited the place that he considered to be home. It was true that he never felt more content than when the angel was wrapped up in his arms. But was that really his definition of home? If it was the angel rather than the bookshop that was home, perhaps it was time to suggest getting their own place. 

_ Our own place.  _

The thought echoed in his mind. It made sense, really. If all the angel wanted was Crowley, maybe Crowley should offer something of forever. He knew what the angel would be looking for in a home. Especially since he’d been the one to go shopping with the angel when Aziraphale was originally looking for a bookshop. And the angel would never give his own input into it. He’d be just as happy to move into Crowley’s flat and not get an actual place to themselves.

Their own place seemed like the perfect gift. It gave Aziraphale exactly what he wanted (eternity with Crowley), and it satisfied Crowley’s desire to give something physical to the angel. Crowley could forever look at that house and think  _ that’s the Christmas gift from our first Christmas _ . They could decorate the whole thing however Aziraphale wished for it to be done (which inevitably would end up looking a lot like how Crowley would want it, with the exception of Aziraphale’s library). It seemed almost too good of an idea. Crowley simply could not pass it up. 

In all reality, this was something that he’d wanted for a long time anyway. Building a home with Aziraphale. Now the two of them were free to actually go through with it. Neither Heaven nor Hell was going to bother them about anything ever again. Besides, it wasn’t as if the higher-ups weren’t aware of their relationship anyway. It was the whole reason they’d attempted to execute both of them. It felt like the perfect next step. 

Crowley headed to his own apartment to begin doing research for a new home. He didn’t want to bring the idea to Aziraphale without first having some ideas as to what he wanted in a home with the angel. It was a gift for both of them, if he really thought about it. 

***

Christmas morning came, and they decided to spend it in the bookshop. They’d been spending most of their time in the bookshop anyway lately. Aziraphale had insisted on making cocoa and various desserts to enjoy the morning. Crowley had brought over a collection of wine. 

Crowley was still trying to figure out how to bring his gift up. He really couldn’t just  _ drop  _ it. The whole thing was completely new to Aziraphale. He didn’t want to rush the angel into anything that he didn’t want. 

Though perhaps  _ buying  _ a cottage was more than what he thought he was going to do. 

He reached into his pocket and felt for the keys. In the end, he had decided that Aizraphale probably wouldn’t give an actual opinion on a house anyway, so he’d just gone with something that he thought the angel would like best. 

It was something that was outside of any town. They would have a giant yard (perfect for a garden). It also had plenty of room for all of the shelves that they would eventually have to put up in order to house all of Aziraphale’s books. The way Crowley saw it, as soon as Aziraphale was ready, they were going to drop everything in London and go start their life out in the middle of nowhere. 

“I’m still surprised at you, you seemed so worried about getting me a gift that you came up empty-handed.” Crowley smiled.

“I already told you, I’m not empty-handed, the surprise just isn’t  _ here _ . We’re going to have to go to it.” 

“But it is  _ Christmas _ ,” Aziraphale said. “You don’t leave home to go anywhere on  _ Christmas. _ ” 

“Oh, I know,” Crowley said. “That’s why we’re not going to leave  _ home. _ We’re going to go to it.” 

“All you’re doing is confusing me. Would you  _ kindly  _ explain what is going on right now?” 

“Later,” Crowley said. Aziraphale sighed. 

“Well, at least open your gifts,” Aziraphale said. “It would be a shame if no one in this building would get a gift. Since you’re being so devilish about mine.” Crowley shrugged 

“What can I say, it’s in my nature.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He really didn’t believe it. He handed Crowley his gifts to open. Crowley took each of the figures out of their boxes with care. He ran his fingers over them and smiled up to Aziraphale. He didn’t see himself as having deserved these gifts, but he appreciated them nonetheless. “Thank you, angel,” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded.

“Of course, dear,” Aziraphale replied. “I wanted to get you something really special. First actual Christmas and all that.” 

“I had a hard time with yours,” Crowley said. “A  _ really _ hard time with yours. But I do think that you are going to like it.” 

“Can we just go to it then?” Azirpahale asked. “I can’t help but be curious about the whole thing.” 

The two of them headed out to the Bentley. Crowley still refused to tell the angel where they were going. He didn’t want to ruin the whole surprise before they even got there. Besides, how does one reveal that you secretly bought the two of you a house when you hadn’t even brought up living together? 

Maybe this was a bad idea, but it was too late to back out now.

After driving for a few hours, they were getting close. Crowley recognized the place from when he’d visited a few weeks ago to make sure it was perfect. It had to be perfect. He and Aziraphale were going to be staying there for quite some time. Quite possibly until the sun explodes. He pulled up into the driveway. 

“Crowley, you can’t just pull into random people’s driveways. It’s quite rude.” Crowley ignored this remark. “Why are we here anyway? I thought you had a surprise for me? Has this just been a ploy to get me in the car for a few hours?” Crowley shrugged.

“Maybe.” He put the car into park and got out. Aziraphale noticed that the place didn’t really have feeling, not anymore. He felt the remnants of childhood happiness, but nothing more. The place had been completely deserted. Aziraphale also got out of the car. Crowley reached for the angel’s hand and smiled at him. Aziraphale was still as confused as could be. Crowley showed him around the outside of the house, making sure to point out how nice of a garden he could put out here. “Shall we go in, then?” Crowley asked. 

“What do you mean, go in? We’ve already trespassed on this property. Going in is a whole other level of-” Crowley pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Aziraphale. 

“I know this is a little out of the blue,” Crowley said. “And it is ok if you’re not ready, but-”

“You didn’t,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shrugged. 

“What you asked for for Christmas was me. Me is what you’ve got. Forever, if you would like it. I just wanted to do something big and a little crazy.” Aziraphale looked at the keys before looking back up at the house. 

“You got this for  _ us _ ?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Only if you’ll have it,” Crowley replied. “You can say no. I can just stay out here until you feel ready.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

This was crazy. Quite possibly the craziest thing he’d done since going against Heaven to stop the end of the world. Now that he knew the house was his, he could appreciate it a little bit more. It was absolutely beautiful. Everything that he wanted in a house. He’d had no idea how Crowley did it, but he was grateful. 

“Of course I’ll have it,” Aziraphale said. “This is what I want. This is  _ everything _ that I want.” He hugged the demon. When he pulled back, he had tears in his eyes. This wasn’t something that he ever thought that he would get. This was an experience that was so purely  _ human _ . He felt as though it was bringing him closer to the human population. Crowley had bought their first home for them. A place that they could  _ really  _ call their own. 

“Alright, well can we go inside now,” Crowley said. “It is bloody cold out here and I don’t want anything to do with it anymore.” Aziraphale nodded and walked up to the door and put the key in. 

Despite himself, he was surprised to find that it unlocked. 

The two of them walked in and Aziraphale was surprised to find that it was perfectly clean. Not a speck of dust in sight. Crowley closed the door behind them. Aziraphale shook his head in disbelief. This house was  _ theirs _ . Only theirs. No one else was going to touch it. 

“It needs a bit of work before we move in,” Crowley said. “You know, fixing the paint and getting everything exactly how we like it, but I do hope you like it.” Aziraphale put his hand on the wall and smiled blissfully. This was more than everything he’d ever wanted. It was a home, away from the city. As much as the angel loved London, he didn’t love  _ living _ in a city. But cities were where the people were, so he’d settled there so that he would have easier access to everything when he got an assignment. He never thought he’d leave. 

He closed his eyes and really soaked up the  _ silence _ that there was to the area. They were the only ones for  _ miles _ . No one to bother them, and certainly no  _ customers  _ trying to buy his books. It could just be them for the rest of eternity. Not that Aziraphale wanted to leave humanity forever, the whole point of saving them was because he enjoyed them. They just got to being a little much sometimes. 

“It’s perfect,” Azirpahale said. “Absolutely perfect.” He turned back to the demon.

“How about a tour then, hm?” Crowley asked. “Gotta check the house out eventually. I think you’ll like what you see.” 

Crowley took him around the house and talked about how he pictured everything. Each room Aziraphale saw made him fall in love with the house even more. Every creak of the floor, every window, every door. It was all so  _ perfect _ . 

He had no idea how Crowley had found them a house that was the perfect blend of everything both of them needed or wanted in a home. There was plenty of space for a full library for Aziraphale, and there was a room that would be perfect for a plant room for when it was too cold outside for Crowley to be taking care of his plants out there. The kitchen was large, perfect for keeping it full of all of Aziraphale’s favorites. The bedroom was also large, with a large window overlooking the back garden. This was really the perfect home for the two of them. 

Them. Together.  _ Forever.  _

Aziraphale was more than excited to move in and get a start on their new life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
